


The Last Day

by Zen_Zen_Zenny



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pro-Heroes, it's basically TWD, there's more to add, they're all grown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_Zen_Zenny/pseuds/Zen_Zen_Zenny
Summary: Izuku wakes up from a coma and discovers the dead now walk with the living. Will he or the others survive?
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Izuku is going to be with someone but not sure who yet, there's more than one ship but that's later
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it!

When the hero woke, everything was a blur. His memory was foggy, his limbs felt heavy, and the stench of something rotting invaded his nostrils. The last thing he remembered was he was tracking the LoV with several other heroes. Once he and the few other heroes got close to the hideout Izuku was shot in his side and was smacked unconscious into the wall.

That was all he remembered. 

Waking up in a sweat, the pro-hero lurched forward. He was panting, then he made a whine of pain. He touched his side, winced, then turned his green-haired head to the bedside table. A flash of memory of someone walking in to place flowers on his nightstand took his breath away. Then another memory of someone sitting beside his bed and crying smacked into him. 

He didn't understand why he was here. He also didn't understand why he couldn't remember the people who visited him, or why his bedroom was hot. There wasn't any power or the chattering of nurses. 

"Nurse…?" Izuku called then coughed into his hand. "Nurse?" 

Izuku forced himself up in his bed. "Hello…?" He asked again. When the pro-hero swung his legs off the bed he fell with a bang. His legs felt so weak and so did his arms. "Ow … nurse? Hello? Hello!" He called but still no answer. The greenette pushed himself up slowly, then with some effort he finally stood. 

The door was blocked from the outside by a bed when Izuku tried to push through. The hallway had scattered papers, remnants of dried, red mucus dripping from the walls, a raging smell of a foul odor and holes filled the hallway. Izuku placed his hands over his nose and mouth, he gagged and pushed the bed out of his way. 

The hero carefully trod down the dark hallway; there was no one to be found, except him. Izuku flipped the light switch on and off but nothing changed. The hallway was still destroyed, papers were thrown askew, wires were hanging lowly from the ceiling and puddles of blood were more apparent than before. The hero dug through the reception desk and rooms to find some sort of light or some sort of hint of what was going on. 

Izuku gasped and dug deeper in a nurse’s desk when he found a flashlight with working batteries. One press of the flashlight's buttons and there was a steady stream of light. But the light only produced more horrors. A blonde man was lying on the ground. In an instant Izuku remembered:

"Hurry up and get better, Deku. We miss you, idiot." Bakugo sneered as he placed fresh bouquet flowers on his bedside table. 

"Kacchan!" Izuku nearly screamed. The man ran towards the torn up body, falling onto his knees and crawling to the bloody mess on the floor. "Kacchan! Ka…!" The hero turned the body over onto its back and the blonde had the same haircut as his childhood friend, but in some sort of luck, it wasn't Bakugo. Izuku knitted his brows in worry. Who would have done this? Surely not the LoV, they couldn't have taken a whole hospital by themselves. Izuku looked down at his hands and gagged again when he saw old blood covering his hands. 

"Gross…" Izuku muttered as he stood. 

He wiped his hands against his hospital gown and picked up the light he had dropped. He could hear funny sounds down the hall and made sure not to go down that way. The hero somehow got himself outside after a stroll through the winding, dark hospital hallways. He opened the door and was blinded instantaneously by the sun. On his way out the hero's heart dropped into his stomach at the sight. In a neat, orderly fashion, bodies were wrapped up and displayed outside in rows. Bugs crawled around the exposed flesh and open wounds. 

Izuku quickly, carefully walked past each dead body and gave each person a gentle frown of sympathy. Could one of these people be his friends? Loved ones? He wasn't going to check but the thought worried him. The hero trod out of the hospital lot and down the road.

*

The pro-hero stumbled across the front lawns of houses he used to recognize. No one was inside as he knocked on each door, heard nothing and then continued.  _ Maybe they all left?  _ He thought. 

But as the hero stepped through the empty neighborhood he stopped when he saw a lingering person. "Hey! Hey!" Izuku smiled for the first time today. "Hey! Over here!" He waved his arms to beckon the person who was limping in the open street. The person stopped, turned around and began to head to Izuku. "Yeah! Help! Hello? I have … hello?" He tilted his head in confusion. No one was answering his calls but they were walking to him. 

Just as the person was walking, in a quick swift, the gimping person fell over onto their side and lied flat. In heavy steps, someone walked up behind Izuku and placed a large hand over his mouth.  
Izuku began to panic but when he heard a gentle gasp and a soft, “Midoriya?” he stopped wiggling. The hand dropped from his face and to the hero’s side. All Might stood beside the younger hero and smiled fondly at the boy. “Midoriya, it is you.” Izuku turned quickly, raising his hands and ready to throw a quick punch or a swift kick to the side but the pain shot through him. When his eyes landed on familiar red, white and blue patterns, he lowered his hands to his sides. “All Might? It _is_ you!” The child-like smile came and was gone just as fast as it appeared. 

The little hero’s face screwed up into a confused look.

“All Might, what’s happening? What happened to all these people? Where did they go? What happened to you?”  
All Might’s expression quickly turned solemn. “My boy, do you not understand what is going on here?” All Might took a long breath and sighed when Izuku shook his head.   
  
“It’s the apocalypse, my boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku meets All Might and learns about the dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Might is going to be a little ooc but it's also TWD so we have a Dark Might

“So … what you’re saying is …. This isn’t a bad dream?” 

“That’s right.” All Might shut the curtains of the abandoned home. Izuku rubbed the back of his neck. The boy was sitting on the floor, full of pillows and blankets. He was given some clothes All Might found in the upstairs closet, a dark grey shirt, and jeans. “And they’re not alive … but dead people?” He asked as he ran his hands through his undercut hair. “This isn’t some kind of quirk? You’re sure?”   
  
“We’re not certain, but this has been going on for a long while now. Too long for a quirk user, so we think. Well, we  _ did _ think. It’s still an open discussion between the pro-heroes, police, and investigators. But that was a long while ago. Most of us are either dead or have moved on with groups.” All Might turned to the pro-hero Deku and sat down next to him. 

“We just know this isn’t good. But for now, I suggest you don’t leave this house until you’re better.” 

“Thank you, All Might.” Izuku managed a smile to the other. “I appreciate this, and you. Do you know where my mother is?”   
  
“I don’t, I’m sorry.” 

Izuku’s smile dropped and the hero lowered his head. “Oh. Well, maybe I can find her! She can’t be too far, right?” Izuku lowered his hands and folded them together. “For now, All Might, what do I do with these … what did you call them? Walkers?”

“Walkers, yes.” All Might nodded his head as he readjusted himself on the floor. “As unheroic as it sounds … they eat the living. And the only way to stop them is if you strike them in the head. Then they will stop moving.” All Might sighed. “Their quirks are still activated so be careful. Their bites and scratches will turn you into them. Do you understand?”   
  
Izuku nodded his head. “Avoid being bitten… avoid the nails … avoid them as much as possible.” The hero then began to mutter. “The only way to stop them is if we strike them in the head-- but doesn’t that mean we hurt the person they once were? I guess if they changed then it doesn’t matter -- but then what if--”    
  
“Hey!” All Might flicked Izuku on the forehead. “Keep it down! The walkers will hear you if you start overthinking like this.” Izuku rubbed the sore spot on his head and made a half-smile. “Sorry, All Might.” 

*   
  
A few days had past when All Might shut the car door and revved the engine. He and Izuku were planning on leaving towards the police center to gather some ammo, weapons, and supplies. When they got out and searched, they came across a Glock 19, a Glock 22, and a Remington 870 shotgun in the police armory. All Might took the Glock 22 and put it in his waistband. When All Might handed the Glock 19 to Izuku, Izuku froze. “I don’t know how to use that thing!” Izuku yelped as he raised his hands. “I have never touched these things!”   
  
“Then you better get used to it.” All Might quipped back as he kept the gun out towards Izuku. Izuku, with a shaky hand, grabbed the gun and carefully put it in his waistband, as All Might did with his.    
  
After the hunt for medicine and ammo, All Might and Izuku headed towards the car. All Might handed Izuku keys for one of the police cars. “Take these…” he said, “you’ll be needing them now that you got your weapons, you’ll be on your path now.”    
  
“My own path? Aren’t you coming with me?”   
  
“I can’t, my boy.” All Might shook his head. “I need to stay here… with the rest of the survivors. I need to help them. But do not worry,” All Might grabbed a walkie-talkie from his bag of supplies. “Take this and I’ll always be with you. Just call me and I’ll try to answer.”    
Izuku grasped the walkie-talkie, looked it over, then placed it in his bag. “Thank you… I’ll try to call you every day!” Izuku’s bowed his head,    
  


“But for now, allow me to teach you how to use your weapon.” All Might said with a soft smile.

  
*

In Musutafu, Izuku headed towards the city. He managed to avoid most of the herds coming his way until he reached a traffic jam and had to duck and run to avoid the walkers surrounding the area. 

“Shit!” He hissed as he ran into an alley. He adjusted the Glock in his hands, just like how All Might taught him. Ahead of him was a figure bending down and then straightening back up. Izuku readied his gun as he quietly shuffled behind the person. But as he was ready to fire, the figure turned around and held a crossbow towards Izuku’s head.    
  
“... Deku?” a gruff voice called.   
  
In front of the hero, was the pro-hero Ground Zero.    
  
“Kacchan!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter sucks lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku finds Bakugo and gets taken towards camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more soon! I hope you like it!

“Hurry up, shitty Deku!” Bakugo barked as he ran down the alley holding his crossbow. Izuku ran behind Bakugo and held his gun up, ready to fire. “I’m hurrying, Kacchan!” 

The two heroes ran as fast as they could out of the herd’s way. Bakugo shot several arrows towards the single walkers while Izuku did his best not to cause too much noise. 

Bakugo used his crossbow’s stock to break a car door window. He pushed his hand inside and unlocked the door. “Get in!” He spat towards Izuku once more. Izuku ran to the other side, broke the window, and opened the passenger side door. 

Once the two got inside the car, they drove off. 

*  
  
“Where did Bakugo say he was going?” Uraraka asked as she stalked towards Shinsou, who was cleaning his gun.   
“Said he was going for a supply run.” Shinsou retorted as he blew into the piece and wiped his finger over some spit. Uraraka huffed. “Really? Again?” 

"Said we ran out of shit and needed to restock. You know how he is."

A car horn caught their attention. Shinsou stood up and Uraraka stepped closer as the car pulled up. When the car shut off and Bakugo opened his door, the man said, “Look what I found,” Bakugo slammed his door, and he pointed to the passenger side as Izuku stepped out. 

“Deku!” Uraraka said with glee as she ran towards Izuku. “Hi, Uraraka!” Izuku said, stumbling back a bit as he wrapped an arm around the pro-hero woman. “I’m so glad you’re safe!” She said as she kissed Izuku’s cheek. “Bakugo, did you bring anything back with you?” Shinsou asked as he crossed his arms.    
  
“Just Deku,” Bakugo grunted. “I couldn’t make the run with all of those biters out there.” 

Izuku slowly pulled away from his friend and looked around. He saw Denki, Shinsou, Iida, Jirou, and Aizawa. “So … this is everyone?”   
  
“We had everyone here.” Shinsou looked towards the ground then up to Izuku. “But we got separated. Mineta got torn to pieces … even lost All Might.”   
  
“All Might? I saw him before I left toward the city.” Izuku said with an uncertain smile. “That’s actually how I got here.” 

“Then, if he lives, he should be fine,” Aizawa said as he walked towards the group. “As much as we hate to think about losing our symbol of peace - he is strong.” 

“Yeah, bro!” Kirishima spoke. “He’s All Might! I’m sure he can get everyone stuck in the city to safety! And he might find the others! He helped us out of the city!” 

“Yeah!” Uraraka agreed. “For now though, let’s settle here for the night. You don’t look so well, Deku.” She touched Izuku’s arm and began to guide him through the camp.

*

When nightfall approached, Kirishima and Bakugo were prodding the fire. Uraraka placed cans on wire hangers that were on top of the low fire. She sat back and watched Kirishima and Bakugo place sticks into the growing flame. 

“Hey, Bakubro.” Kirishima fanned the flames with his hand. “You think this fire will attract those things?”    
  
“You mean the walkers,” Bakugo said blatantly. “They might; just keep the flame low. We just need this fire to cook our food and then we need to snuff it out. We need to head out first thing in the morning.” Bakugo poked the fire once more before he grabbed a towel and used it to grab the cans. “Round Face, take this and give it to Sensei.”

Izuku sat idly by Iida. “So … what happened to the villains?” Izuku asked under his breath. Iida sighed, adjusted his glasses and looked to Izuku, “they’re around. But after your fight with them, they fled. So they could be anywhere.” 

Just as they spoke, Kirishima headed toward Izuku and Iida. “Here, guys!” He beamed with a toothy grin and held out a can towards them. “You need to eat to keep your strength!”  
  
Iida took the can into his own hands and nodded his head to Kirishima as thanks.

  
“For now, Midoriya,” Iida continued. “Let’s just eat and rest until dawn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> There's more soon!


End file.
